MY DEMON WIFE! ?
by DragonHalf
Summary: It's been a few months for Akuto Sai being labeled as Future Demon King and soon a new red head appears and is set out on training our Future Demon King. Akuto meets new Demons who attend the school and befriend them. Soon he finds out that his beautiful yet super ice cold trainer is his..Future Demon Bride. A certain blueheadedgirl is set out on killing the Bride to reclaim Akuto.
1. The New Girl

_It's a story about Akuto and his future Demon Wife..._

* * *

**_[Akuto's Pov]_**

I sighed..I've been here only three months and everyone pretty much hates me..Well except for a few people. I thought I'd have more friends..but since I'm going to be the next _'Demon King'_ everyone is scared and stays away from me. It really sucks.

"Hey Boss!" called out Hiroshi.

"What's up?"

"I heard that we're getting a new student!" Hiroshi said jumping up and down.

"I wonder who it might be." I chuckled.

"It's a girl!~" said Hiroshi teasing. I sighed, the girls I know..well pretty much like me.

"I hope she doesn't get attached to you. I'd like a girlfriend too." said Hiroshi and hit him on the head. "Oww, what was that for!"

"She'll think you're a stalker." I said.

"Why...?" He said innocently. He's like half innocent, he just wants my protection but hey, beggars can't be choosers.

"Let's go."

"Maybe she might like my loyalty!"

I rolled my eyes. He knows where the Girls' dorms are, he'll be suspected as a pervert and I'll somehow be dragged in and get involved. This is something I don't want to be involved with at all.

"Well, I can't wait! I can sense that she's a cutie no, a super major hottie! I can't wait!" said Hiroshi with hearts in his eyes.

"Do you know anything else about the new student?" I asked.

"Yup! She used attend this school five years ago!"

I was shocked and took a couples steps back. FIVE YEARS AGO!? HOW OLD IS THIS GIRL GOING TO BE?! 21YRS OLD OR WHAT!?

"Well, she's also 16, btw Boss." said Hiroshi noticing my expression.

"That makes absolutely no sense!" I said.

"Don't worry, we'll see next week! That's when she's coming!"

I formed an 'O' and then the bell rang. School's over, it's the sweet weekend.

"Let's go Boss! Today the girls are selling food! I wanna buy some!"

"Wait, are we still going into town with the girls today?" I asked Hiroshi.

"Totally! I wouldn't miss this outing!"

"Hey guys!" shouted Keena.

"HEY!" shouted Hiroshi back super excited...

"Hurry! We'll be late for the show!" Lily shouted.

"We're coming!"

**_X_**

We headed to town after we all got together. We all went to watch a play,**_ 'Meeting Drac's family'._ **It was really good btw. Then we got food to eat and then went '_window shopping'_ whatever that really is. Then we heard a girl's scream and then ran to where we heard it.

"I'm positive the scream came from here." said Junko looking around. No one was really here.

**_*BOOM!*_**

"Stay away from me!" shouted a female's voice.

"Never!~" said a male's voice.

"My brother will never forgive you and will kill you!"

"Ha, ha, empty threats girly."

"I'll show you then! You'll be sorry!"

"Ya, ya."

We heard voices so we ran to the the park near us and saw a girl with very long red hair and a gang of guys around her, how revolting to gang up on an innocent girl.

"DIE! BLAST OF THE PHOENIX'S FLAMES!" the girl shouted and it hit the gang pretty badly. Ok, this innocent girl can take care of herself pretty well. Then a guy grabbed her.

"H-hey! Let me go!" she shouted.

"We've had enough of you. You'll never receive the title. Anita-sama will."

"I never asked to be chosen! Let go!"

"Never!"

Then I decided to step in, the girl looked like she needed help. I tapped the guy's shoulder.

"Whadyya want!"

"This." I said and punched the guy, hard...with the help of my powers...and the girl looked really shocked...I wonder why...

"Y-you..." she muttered...

"Huh..? Oh, sorry if I ruined your parade, it looked like you needed help." I told her smiling.

"T-thanks, l-later..." the girl said and ran off...She looked so familiar, I wonder why...

"WOO! You totally beat that huge dude Boss!" said Hiroshi.

"It was cool." said the girls.

"But, why'd that girl run away though? Was she afraid of you, you evil man!" said Junko and I rolled my eyes.

"She said thanks and she looked really surprised."

"Well, let's go. It looks like it's gonna rain." said Keena.

"Ya, we should go now."

**_A week later~_**

"Everyone listen up!" said Tori-sensei and everyone settled down. "It's three months of school so far, and now we're having a special student joining us this year and hopefully the years next."

_I wonder who it could be__._ I thought.

"Please warm welcome Miss Starrz! Lenia Crystal Starrz!" said Tori-sensei. Then a girl with long red hair walked in, her hair covering her face. She wasn't wearing the usual girls' uniform. She was wearing a white long sleeves, a vest and black skinny jeans and black converse. Boy, she's getting special treatment and then she moved her hair from her face and...AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's the girl I saved!

"Hello, I'm Lenia Crystal Starrz, the Fire Demon, as I am known here. I hope we do get along." Lenia said and everyone started whispering! Why...?

"It's her..I heard she beat up the entire magic team!" said the girl sitting behind me. Then I turned around and asked her a question.

"Why is she known as the Fire Demon..?" I asked and hoped the girl wouldn't ignore me and she didn't! Yes!

"I heard she burnt down Magix Stadium."

"T-that's impossible, I've heard they've got the strongest magic resistance."

"I know, but it's been said that she used some ancient magic and then '_BOOM_'. That's scary."

"Whoa, that is scary."

"You should stay away from her. I've also heard she causes bad luck."

"I see, interesting. Thanks."

"Ya, you're welcome."

"Miss Lenia, please sit next to Akuto-kun please." Tori-sensi said smiling.

"Sure Miss Tori." said Lenia winking at her.

What is this '_Miss Tori_' and '_Miss Lenia_' stuff? Tori-sensei usual uses '_kun'_ or '_chan_'. What's going on?

"Hey.." Lenia said softly.

"H-hi..."

"You're different than how I imagined you. A lot different, well beggars can't be choosers, even though I didn't chose you." said Lenia. What the heck is she saying anyways, it's pretty confusing.

* * *

_**I got this idea after I watched the show, hope you guys enjoy!~**_


	2. The Unexpected

**_Chapter 2 The unexpected..._**

**_[Akuto's Pov]_**

I sighed, today was exhausting, you want to know why? Well, it all started when I was transferred to a new gym class. Oh the horror.

**_Flashback_**

_The end of class a few days later..._

_"Akuto-kun!" said Tori-sensei._

_"Yes?"_

_"You been reassigned to a different Gym class." Tori-sensei and I wondered why and I looked at Lenia, wondering whether our first meeting was a coincidence or it was on purpose._

_"Akuto-kun, there is the number of your new Gym class."_

_"Thanks Tori-sensei." I said and walked out. I wondered where this new class was until I smelled something really good. I followed it and led me to my new gym class._

_"I guess this is the place." And I slowly opened the door and walked in."Hello? Anyone here?" Then I heard something and turned around and 'BOOM!'_

_"Don't look surprised, fight!" said a female_

_"Huh...? LENIA?!"_

_"Fight you dork!" she shouted and she starting throwing kicks, punches, and so much more and I barely could defend myself._

_"Fight back!"_

_"I don't hit girls!"_

_"Too bad! You're not fighting a girl! You're fighting The Fire Demon!"_

_I sighed and tried to punch her with the help of my powers but I totally missed._

_"Wow...you can't control your powers." Lenia said stopping and this girl freakin' sighed! "Well then, I guess I need to get the others." Lenia said and I gulped._

_"W-who are these others?" I asked and Lenia looked at me._

_"My friends, they'll determine the levels of your magic." she said calmly. "How long have you been using them?"_

_"Well, umm...I only found out about my powers...well three months ago. On the first day of school." I said and Lenia's eyes widened._

_"A-are you serious!?"_

_I looked down. "Ya, so basically I suck at magic."_

_Lenia thought for a moment and then spoke. "Interesting...but it doesn't explain that punch though and it seems that you are very much unaware of who we are." Lenia muttered._

_"Huh? What do you mean?"_

_"Have you noticed that you're different than others? Did you notice it as a child?"_

_I thought for a few moments thinking about my childhood. She was right, I was pretty different than everyone else._

_"Since you just found out about your powers, we'll be starting from base 1 and you need to be done with base 1 in two months so we can move on." Lenia said and I simply nodded._

_*Ding-Ding*_

_"Time for lunch, let's go."_

_"O-ok."_

**_At the lunch area_**

_"Who do you usually eat with?" Lenia_ asked me.

_"With Hiroshi or the girls. If they're not here, I usually eat alone. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, they go to club meetings and sometimes on Fridays too."_

_"Today is Thursday, you will sit with me, is that ok?" Lenia said and I blushed a little._

_"I'm cool with that."_

_"Good, my friends will like you, don't worry about them not liking you. They're worried that you won't them." Lenia told me._

_I wondered why anyone would want me to like them knowing I'm the next Demon King, crazy. "I'm sure your friends are really awesome." And guess what, Lenia smiled at me and I felt a flutter in a my stomach and smiled back._

_"Hi people, what's up? How is it been being 3rd years?"_

_"AAAHH! Lenia you gave me a heart attack! Don't come out of nowhere." said girl with black hair and white streaks._

_"How's your life been without us?" teased the guy next to the girl with black hair and white streaks._

_"Good to see you again, and who is that?" said a boy holding the hand of the girl with black hair and white streaks._

_"My life has been amazing FYI. Also this is Akuto Sai, future Demon King." Lenia said and I waved._

_"H-hi." I said and her friends stared at me and then stood up._

_"I am Azuma, 3rd year, very pleased to meet you." said the guy who was holding the hand of the girl who black hair and white streaks._

_"I am Karen, also 3rd year, such a pleasure to meet you." said the girl with black hair and white streaks._

_"We are Sara and Seira, also 3rd years, so pleased to meet you."_

_"We are Ren and Nagisa, also 3rd years."_

_"I'm Akaito, a no year, I guess." He was the one who teased Lenia._

_"That's because you flunked!~" teased Lenia._

_"No I didn't! I'm going to be the new music teacher in three months!"_

_"Ya sure~."_

_"Be quiet you two." scolded Karen._

_"Also, we're all so honored to meet you Prince Akuto-sama." They said and I stared at them with disbelief on my face and we sat down._

_"Wow, you're soo cute, Lenia is soo lucky." Karen said._

_"Me lucky? No, you can have him, I'll take Azuma." Lenia said teasing and Karen freaked out._

_"No, Azuma is my boyfriend! Back off!"_

_"Of course, of course..." Lenia said. "Anyways, this boy found out about his powers three months ago. My life just got even more worse._

_"Ouch, you're so mean Lenia, to say that in the presence of Prince Akuto-sama." said Akaito._

_"What? You want me to say it when he's not here?"_

_"No."  
_

_"Then?"_

_"You're too much."_

_"Whatever." Lenia said rolling her eyes. Then I decided it was my turn to talk, I was really confused. What is with this 'Prince Akuto-sama' and why was Lenia trying to fight me? What is going on..._

_"Why are you guys calling me 'Prince Akuto-sama?' I'm not on the same pg as you guys." I said and they looked shocked, well expect Lenia._

_"Is he acting stupid? Or does he not actually know?" asked Karen and I puffed my cheeks and Lenia patted my cheek._

_"He's not acting stupid, he actually doesn't know. He was raised by humans. So he never knew."_

_"Ohhh...sorry." Karen said._

_"Since he is unaware of who we are, let's head to the old music room." Sara said._

_"Well, I sorta turned it into a gym sorta." Lenia said._

_"YOU. DID. WHAT?" Seira asked._

_"Let's just go." Lenia said and grabbed my hand. "Hurry up, or we're in trouble."_

_"O-ok."_

_**At the old music room~**_

_"LENIA! What did you do to our music room!" screeched Seira and Sara._

_"S-sorry?"_

_Sara and Seira sighed and saw the rest of the room. "Awww, you didn't completely destroy the music room. Thanks~."_

_"I love music too." Lenia said. "Anyways, Azuma and Akaito you two need to check Prince boy's magic levels."_

_"Why?"_

_"Well, last week I saw him and it seemed his powers were totally under control, which was really impressive by the way." Lenia said and I blushed a little. "Then today, he tried the same move and it failed. I think that he can only control his powers unconsciously. That's my theory."_

_"Hmm, interesting..." said Azuma._

_"Wait, last week!? You said you'd be here this week! Daniel and Neo said if you came early, you were supposed to start early!" Karen said._

_"I only came Thursday and saw him on Friday."_

_"Excuses, excuses. What were you really up too!" Karen said._

_"Well...um...there aren't any excuses!" Lenia said nervously._

_"I don't think so.." Karen said still not getting off Lenia's case._

_"Blah, blah, blah!" Lenia said putting covering her ears and Karen started yelling at her._

_"You two stop that already." Azuma said coolly and they both stopped._

_"What?" They both asked._

_"I've found a solution about Prince Akuto-sama's powers."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, Prince Akuto-sama wear this band." Azuma and he handed me a band and I put it on._

_"Ok, what's next?" I asked._

_"You need to fight Lenia." He said and I looked at him with wide eyes._

_"WHAT?! NO! NOT AGAIN!" Lenia shouted._

* * *

_**I got this idea after I watched the show, hope you guys enjoy!~**_


	3. Still Another Fight

**_Chapter 3 Another Fight_**

**_[Still in Akuto's Pov]_**

_I just simply watched them argue about who was going to fight and such. It was crazy because Lenia stormed out angry.._

_"What's her problem..with..me?" I dared to ask them. They all simply sighed, then Azuma spoke._

_"She's a difficult case...She's not adjusting to being..." Azuma stopped and then looked away.._

_"Being what? Is it about me?"_

_They all nodded._

_"Maybe you should ask her.." Karen suggested and and I left to find Lenia..Soon enough I found her sitting outside, just staring at a..pendant..I think.._

_"Hey..Lenia.." I said walking towards her. She tensed a little but sat and said something.._

_"I'm sorry..." Was all she said..I wonder why.."I acted out of line...That's apparently NO WAY to act in front of HIS HIGHNESS..." She said with bitterness in her tone..I sat down next to her._

_"Umm...You trying to train me is very nice of you.." I said and she looked at me with a shocked face.."What? Is there something wrong..?"_

_She looked away..blushing a little bit I believe.._

_"You're blushing!~" I teased her..which she laughed a bit at._

_"Ak-I mean Prince Akuto.." She started by I stopped her._

_"Just call me Akuto ok? Prince Akuto is super weird." I said and she laughed._

_"I shall call you PrinceBoy from now on." She said trying to suppress anymore laughter._

_"O-ok and your smile is pretty.." I said and then she became gloomy again..."Sorry...?"_

_"No, thank you. No one ever sees my smiles anymore, thanks for the good laughter.." She said and then she bursted out laughing._

_"Anyways, how are you connected to me?" I asked and she eyed me._

_"DON'T EVER TELL ANYONE, OK?" Lenia said in a scary way which freaked me out..She took a deep breath..._

_"I'm supposed to train you so you can become the Demon King and stop the Goblins and Magic Hunters from destroying the DemonWorld." Then I interrupted her._

_"So you're like my teacher?" I said and she said she needed to finish._

_"Also when you become King, you will need a bride. She will become your Queen." Lenia continued and I 'oohed'._

_"So you're going to find my bride?" I said interrupting again and she shook her head._

_"You already have a bride, she awaits to become your Queen.." Lenia said looking away and I think I heard her say "Not.."_

_"Who is she?" I asked and I earned a smacking from Lenia..and I sank to the grass._

_"You're a moron!" She said, her face was right above mine, many could mistake us for kissing but who would do that? Well, boy I was sooooooo wrong! Someone saw us and took a pic and sent it all around.._

_"My bride is...?" I asked in a scared manner.._

_"M-m-m-m-me..." Lenia said blushing very heavily..Then I started to blush heavily..WAIT! SHE'S MY BRIDE?! UNFORTUNATELY YES! "L-let's go..." Lenia said getting up but I tugged on her arm and she fell on me..I blushed like crazy and she just stared at me!_

_"What?"_

_*CLICK*_

_"Eh...?" We both said.._

_"Awww! I knew you two would fall for each other!" Karen said fan girling and had a camera in her hand! "I'm sending this to DemonKing-sama! He'll be soo happy because it's the **1st official week**!" Karen emphasized. "And it ended so perfectly! AWWWW!"_

_We stared at Karen with a WTH face and we separated from each other.._

_"Sorry.." Lenia muttered._

_"I-it's ok.." I said blushing and scratching my head.._

_"Anyways, get ready for the match lovebirds!" Karen said waving and walking away..I blushed at lovebirds and Lenia sighed. She got up and offered her hand and I took that offer.._

_"I hope you don't space out during the match.." Lenia said.._

_"I-I'll try not to.." I said and Lenia grabbed my hand..She looked at me._

_"Feel your heart.." She said and place my hand on my heart and boy was it racing. "It's beating very fast. Take deep breaths and tell yourself you'll DO FINE." She said and walked away. I did what she instructed and I felt much better and walked back to the music room or gym.._

_"Welcome back Prince Akuto." Azuma said. "It's time for the match and kudos for today, Karen told everyone." He whispered the last part._

_I became wide eyed and blushed heavily..I looked where Lenia was, her back was turned..then she turned around and our eyes met..She has very beautiful fire red eyes. She looked at me, shook her head and smiled.._

_"Ok, it's ready Azuma!" Lenia said._

_"Wear this Prince Akuto.." Azuma gave me a band to wear around my forehead and wrist..I kept staring at Lenia trying to figure her out while putting on the bands.._

_"Ok, I'm ready now.." Lenia said. Her hair was in a ponytail and she looked...scary.._

_"Prince Akuto, your objective is to remove Lenia's earring, her Crystal earring which is on left, **even though it should be on the right**." Karen said emphasizing the last part. "Also use your powers to your highest limit!"_

_"Pfft, whatever." Lenia said._

_"Anyways start!"_

_This time Lenia didn't use magic. All she used was her fighting skills which are superb by the way. I tried using my powers but she was able to dodge them and she was able to hurt me more than I was able to hurt her. I then realized she was guarding her left ear..So I went in for the right but unfortunately she caught my idea..But fortunately I was about to unscrew her right earring..Then she stopped._

_She had a blank face.."My right earring. C'mon IT'S supposed to be left not right! Arr!" She yelled at me and I remembered the technique for items to appear in my hands. So I totally used it._

_"Ok, I ready now." Lenia said and everyone laughed. "What? What's so funny?" She asked and then she looked in my direction and I dangled her earring in the air..Her eyes widened and her hand went instantly to her left ear._

_"MAN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Man Lenia screams loud like heck..I think I even saw some tears. "Ok you win. Bye and give back my earring." She said in a very demanding tone and I threw her earring to her. And she shrieked so loud that everyone in the school covered their ears._

_"Don't throw my precious earring...NEXT TIME GIVE IT TO ME IN MY HAND!" Lenia said and walked out.._

_"Whoa..She's different now.." I remarked._

_"Man, you shouldn't have done that..." Akaito said in a manner that scared me.._

_"Why?"_

_"She's going to kill you now. That earring is super special to her and throwing was THE worst idea EVER."_

_I gulped.._

_"She's going to be a cold ice witch to you and WILL hit you anytime, anywhere. SO good luck bro."_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I yelled, I was soooo screwed. Why, because Lenia came back and said this._

_"Practice, tomorrow, 6:00 am. If you're late..YOU'LL BE DEAD."_

_End_

See? Lenia is a witch! I wasn't even a slightest bit late and she still whacked me..She's so pretty but SOOOOO mean! It's been three days of training, it feels like a million freakin' years of stupid training!

* * *

_**I got this idea after I watched the show, hope you guys enjoy!~**_


	4. That Stupid Picture

**_Ch. 4 That Stupid Picture_**

Akuto was walking to his class, during his trip, he noticed people were constantly staring at their phones and laughed when they saw him. Some girls said '_Aww man, he's taken? Even though he's a demon.._' The older boys were literally sobbing. '_HE TOOK OUR FIRE PRINCESS!_'

Akuto wondered what the commotion was all about. Soon he received a text from Junko..

**_From Lady Junko_**

_'What the heck! Why that annoying red headed demon! Arrr!'_

Akuto was confused and saw that there was a picture and clicked on hit.

_._

_._

_._

_._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!" Akuto shouted...The picture had him and Lenia from last Friday..when she pushed him and put her head over his..It made it look like they were...kissing..

"Why are you ruining the peace PrinceBoy?" Lenia said walking up. Akuto covered his eyes and held up his cell.

"Look."

Lenia most certainly looked at the picture and blinked a few times. "Last Friday, I guess?" Akuto nodded. Lenia sighed. "Why me?" With that she walked away.

"Lenia...?" Akuto sighed and walked on ahead, many others were staring at him but he felt bad.

**_~Class Time~_**

**_*Whisper Whisper*_**

**_*Whisper Whisper*_**

Everyone was gossiping about the picture and it seemed to Akuto that it sorta bothered Lenia but she just simply didn't wish to show it.

"Ok Class! Settle down please!" said the teacher.

"Wait, is Smith our sub?" asked one person.

"That sucks!"

"He's the worst!" said another..Soon the entire class was chatting away about how Mr. Smith was THE worst teacher ever, and soon enough they all deleted the picture since many decided to prank Mr. Smith.

"YOU DARN KIDS! I'LL GET ALL YA SUSPENDED!" He practically yelled away.

Then the fire bell went off..

"OK BRATS LEAV-" Mr. Smith started but they ran out of the class with much joy. Everyone had gathered outside and Akuto was looking for a certain bossy, cold witch red head.

"Hey Akuto, have you seen Lenia? She's not with her class." Karen came over worried.

"No, I saw her before class. Where is the fire?" Akuto said.

"In Mr. Ameno's art class, which is Lenia's class...Wait...Oh no..." Karen said sighing. Akuto also noticed Junko wasn't there and other people approached him.

"Amore have you seen Junko, she's not with her art class." Keena said worried and the others were also quite worried. Then Akuto put two and two together and ran to the art room.

'_They're both highly skilled...Who knows what type of damage they've probably done_.' Akuto thought running to the art room.

**_~Art Room~_**

"What is your relation with Akuto, Demon!" Junko said swinging her sword at Lenia once again.

Lenia just stared at the girl and kept dodging her attacks without a problem. "Oh I see now. You have feelings for PrinceBoy-wait I mean Akuto." With that said Junko madly blushed at that statement.

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM! ARR!" She tried attacking Lenia once again.

"Stop before I seriously burn your sword for real this time." Lenia said with fierce eyes.

"You must've seduced him! You disgusting demon!"

"WAIT! WAIT! Did you just say I seduced him?" Lenia said getting angry. "Listen up sweetheart, that boy and I will never be a serious item until he marks me, which will be never because...I'm already engaged!" Lenia said and she laughed at the face Junko made..

"E-e-e-engaged a-a-a-a-already?!"

"Yes. Now leave before you get hurt."

"GIRLS STOP!" said a voice.

"Huh?" said Junko and Lenia shook her head and face planted herself. Great timing Akuto you idiot.

"Girls don't fight! If it relates to the picture, stop!" Akuto said running in and panting. "Lenia and I never kissed! It's a bit whole misunderstanding!"

"So you don't like her? Perfect!" Junko said. "She's a terrible demon that I'll soon get rid of!"

Lenia simply shook her head. Why, why is her life so annoying?

"Junko, stop. Lenia's nice, she's cool."

"No, she's a witch.."

Soon they had a small argument, which Lenia stopped.

"Shut it, we need to leave now!" Lenia said and they left. They joined the rest of their class, the teachers didn't notice they were missing.

_**~Later~**_

Akuto was lying down on his bed and thinking about today's events.

"All because of this stupid picture..." Akuto said.

"I like it." said a female's voice.

"Seriously Lenia."

Lenia had decided to invade his dorm, but Lenia said she was simply visiting.

"I think it's quite interesting of a photo."

"Why?"

"One's mind always see's something different. My mind sees this picture as me yelling at you for being a moron." Lenia answered.

'_That's because you did yell at me and called me a moron._' Akuto thought sweatdropping.

"Anyways, tomorrow's training session is at 4, ok?" Lenia said.

"FOUR AM?!"

Lenia looked at Akuto with a WTH face. "No, at 4 pm, dear PrinceBoy."

Akuto promptly sighed. "All this because of a picture."

"A very nice picture!" Lenia added and Akuto groaned..This girl didn't learn anything today..did she...?

* * *

_**I got this idea after I watched the show, hope you guys enjoy!~**_


End file.
